The Reality Of It
by ALICExRxH
Summary: My life is normal. Sounds like something on a blog, someone's blog who can't pick out the exciting, different things in their life. I used to be like that,But now that is gone, And my life is so different now and so very exciting.  Let me explain...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Jamie was stood outside his car, leaning on the roof with his elbow propped up. I smiled at him and started to walk a little faster. He smiled back and as I got close he planted a light kiss on my forehead.

We got into the car and Jay drove us out of the school car park.

I was in lower sixth form, so basically Jay being in upper sixth form was old enough to drive a car but I was getting there.

Jay pulled up on my drive, just before I got out, I leant over and gave him a kiss goodbye, then I got out and headed for the front door.

Mum had gotten over me having a boy friend ages ago. So as I went through the front door she didn't greet me with the disapproving glare she always gave Stephen, then again he deserved it.

Stephen was always coming home at 5O'clock in the morning expecting us to just " jump to"!

Will, on the other hand, who was the total opposite, being twins with Stephen made no difference. Will hardly ever went out, he was by far the cleverest guy throughout the whole school. He mostly stayed in his room and no-one ever disturbed him.

I dumped my bag down at the bottom of the stairs, and went into the kitchen on my right. Jake was in there searching through a cupboard trying to find something that wasn't dried fruit or a cereal bar.

Jake was Mum's second husband, my dad had left us years ago. When Jake had moved in, so did Stephen, Will and Hailey.

Hailey, five year old sister, cutest girl I've ever seen. She was Stephen and Will's younger sister and so my step-sister.

So that's my family, not really what you'd class as normal but we're not so different from other families.

Mum walked in and started moaning about Stephen, always being late home, always going out at night, stuff like that.

I turned to leave the kitchen but found Stephen leaning in the doorway his eyebrows raised. I stifled a laugh and tried to squeeze past him.

He caught my wrist, I looked up at his grinning face.

" Is it too much to ask a favour of my favourite step-sis?"

" I'm your only step _sis_!" I smiled at his sarcastically innocent face.

" Please!"

" No!" I tried to wriggle my way past.

" Just for tonight, can you cover for me, I've gotta go out with some mates, I'll never ask you again."

" You said that last night… and the night before. No! Just get someone else to." I managed to slip past and I quickly ran up the stairs.

" Okay, I'll just go and ask Hailey the five year old, or maybe Will the social misfit!" Stephen shouted up the stairs.

I laughed as I shut the door to drown out his shouting.

I flopped down onto my bed and got out a book, no I am not a nerd! And I don't lock myself away in my room just to read through study books. I kicked back my legs, turned on the radio and started to read.

I'd just started my second page when there was a feeble knocking at my door.

I swung the door open. It was Will.

" I was wondering if you could be a bit quieter. I'm trying to read a book on Darwin's Theory Of Evolution, and it requires complete concentration!" Will looked at me with no expression on his face.

" Ummm?" As I tried to think of an answer, I saw Stephen quietly sneak into Will's room.

" Ummm, yes of course! Hold on? Haven't you read that book before?" As I spoke I saw Stephen sneaking back out of Will's room a massive book under his arm.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I've read it three times before. I'm just worried I'll miss something…"

I smiled thinking he was being sarcastic but when I look his face was clearly very serious.

He left and went back to his room, biting his lip.

I didn't even bother to close the door.

"NOOO!" Will screamed at the top of his voice. He rushed out into the hallway. " Where is it?"

I thought it could be possible that he was talking about the book on Darwin's Theory Of Evolution that Stephen had just stolen.

I couldn't help it, Will was looking at me so desperately, tears streaking down his face. I had to start laughing, tears started to streak down my face. It made it even worse when Stephen appeared at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, " Looking for this. Darwin's Theory on " how no-one is more attached to a book than Will , I wonder what would happen if I set it alight?" Well lets find out!" Stephen laughed as he dodged out of the way as Will lunged at him. I had to see this. I watched as Will chased Stephen all over the house.

Will finally caught up with Stephen and started wrestling with him.

" What is going on?" Mum's face was bright red.

" It was them!" Will pointed at me and Stephen. " They stole it from me!"

Mum plucked the book from Stephen's hand and gave it to Will, who quickly rushed upstairs.

" Probably gone to kiss it better." I said, forgetting that Mum was in the room.

Then for about five minutes of my precious time, Mum lectured us about being mature and that we were old enough to know better. ( Which, seeing as I was 17 and Stephen was 19, was probably true)

So then me and Stephen were grounded for the whole week. But it had been worth it.

" _Fee, I expected you to know better!" _Stephen mimicked Mum's voice as we walked up the stairs. His longish mess of hair flopping as he lolled against the wall.

" No, that's not right, it was more…_Ophelia, you of all people!"_ Stephen laughed as I faked Mum's high pitched angry voice. I smiled mischievously at Stephen.

" Hmmm, very good." He said, " I suppose she expects me to do things like that… can't think why?" Stephen looked at me and smiled. He then slipped out of the bathroom window.

" I'll see you at about… 2O'clock tomorrow morning then!"

" Two! More like 7O'clock, come on give yourself some credit!" I shouted back, Stephen shrugged his shoulders at me smiling and ran to the bottom of the garden where he jumped over the fence and gave me a vigorous wave before ducking out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was about half five when the loud tapping on my window woke me.

But after months of having to live with Stephen I'd gotten used to it.

I shook myself awake and quietly tried to open the window.

It opened with a loud creek. Surely someone would have heard it.

" Shhhh!" I whispered to Stephen. We stood totally still, Stephen perched on the window sill, me sat up on the top of my bed.

No sound came from the house, so I beckoned Stephen in.

He looked tired, drunk was more likely.

He blundered in, toppling off the bed onto the floor.

" Uhhh! I don't feel to good!" Stephen groaned and rolled onto his side in an attempt to get up.

I got off the bed, and helped him up, I had to steady him as he was swaying dangerously.

Stephen leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

Suddenly he recoiled his hand to his lip.

" Ouch!" Stephen took his hand away it was covered in blood.

I was so shocked when he went to kiss me, he was my step-brother. During my shock it seemed that I had accidentally bitten him.

" God! I'm sorry!" I tried to have a look. But before I could take his hand away, Stephen groaned and toppled to the floor.

He didn't move, totally unconscious.

" You bloody…" I couldn't exactly drag Stephen all the way across the hallway, his bedroom was up another flight of stairs.

I put Stephen in a more comfortable position, and took off his jacket.

I got another pillow from one of the cupboards in the hallway along with a duvet. I put Stephen's head on the pillow and chucked the duvet on top of him.

I finally turned off the light and got back into the bed.

Again I was rudely awoken by Stephen.

He shook my awake, I managed to quickly look at the clock.

7:05AM.

" You bit me!" Stephen looked at me accusingly, "I Look like I've been in a fight! This is not a good look!"

" Well sorry, but you came home and tried to snog me, I mean I put up with a lot with you…"

" Oh, yer, sorry about that, I was a bit drunk, I mean obviously very drunk if I wanted to kiss you!" Stephen chuckled mischievously, even as he did so I could see his eyes were still rolling up into his head every couple of seconds.

Basically he was still very drunk.

" If I try to kiss you now, when I'm not as drunk, would you still push me away?" He cocked his head to one side, the puppy dog eyes and the stuck out lip didn't work though.

" Yes! For God sake Stephen you're my bloody brother! Kind of… but the point still stands." I turned him round and pushed him out the door, it was a Saturday, and on a Saturday I was supposed to get up at 10O'clock!

Hailey shook me awake. Again…why can't I be left to get up myself!

" Get up! Get up!"

I moaned loudly and rolled onto my side.

" Please, I'm bored, and it _is_ 11 O'clock!" Hailey pulled the duvet off the bed.

" Ooops…" I said sarcastically. Hailey tutted loudly, for a five year old she had a lot of attitude, then she left the room.

I lay in bed for a while, she was right I probably should get up now.

I shook my head and quickly jumped out of bed.

I trudged down the stairs, and flopped down onto the chair at the table, my breakfast was already lain on the table. That would have been Stephen, it was our deal, if I got him in from a night out, he would make the effort to get up and make my breakfast for me before I got up.

In about 10 minutes I was trudging back up the stairs again, I walked into my room and stared longingly at my bed.

_Maybe I could just lie in bed for another 10 minutes, it wouldn__'t hurt surly._

I shook the thought from my head, and went over to my chest of drawers. I stood over the messy clump of clothes pondering what I could wear. Finally I came to skinny blue jeans, white strappy top and a thin bright blue cardie.

I brushed and tied up my long dark hair before walking out of my room.

Will was stood in the corridor, staring blankly at the wall behind me, mouth wide open. I turned around, nothing was there.

" Will?" He snapped his mouth shut and scowled at me scrunching his eyes trying to narrow his eyes at me… but failing.

" Weirdo…" I whispered under my breath as I walked past him and strolled down stairs.

As I reached the bottom I heard a squeaky voice at the top of the stairs whisper, " Weirdo! We aren't a weirdo, are we Will, no Will, we is no weirdo, just because we can see through walls, just because of it, they are jealous, well naturally, Will you are amazing Will."

I turned and stared at Will, " If you could see through walls, then surely you'd know when Stephen comes along to lock you in your room, yes Will, surely Will… Stop bloody talking to yourself Will, it's Weird!"

Will made a growling sound at the back of his voice, and attempted to narrow his eyes at me again, I laughed and walked out the front door.

" Going to the park mum… with jay! I'll cya later!" I shut the door and walked down the road to the park where Jamie had said he would meet me.


End file.
